


A Little Christmas Story

by Navajo_Woman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:24:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navajo_Woman/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas gives Dean the only Christmas present he can think of that Dean will really like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Christmas Story

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for a peron whio got left out in a Christmas gift exchange. I really hope they like it!
> 
> Merry Christmas!

Christmas was coming to the bunker. Since Dean, Sam and Cas were all living together there and it was decided that they would try to actually have a Christmas this year. They got a tree and decorated it with old ornament they found tucked away in a dusty room of the bunker.

Dean planned a dinner and he was very proud of his menu. Sam found some Christmas music they could listen to.

Which left Cas. He was flustered and somewhat confused by it all. After all, Jesus wasn’t even born on that day… but Dean carefully explained that it was about the tradition and family, not about the actual day Jesus was born.

So Cas decided he really wanted to get Dean a present. But again, he was confused. He could go to town and buy Dean something, but Dean didn’t really need anything, and when Cas asked him about it, Dean just told him he didn’t want a present, he was fine.

But Cas understood about love and family, and he really wanted to get Dean something. So he sat and he thought.

He and Dean had finally sort of started a relationship. It was very new and very tentative. There were stolen kisses and fingers touching and some very heavy making out. But Dean was nervous about the next level.

So Cas decided on what gift to give Dean.

 

Christmas morning arrived. Dean was up at the ass crack of dawn to begin cooking. While he was messing around in the kitchen, Cas went into his room and got ready.

Dean was calling for Cas, wondering where he was. He opened the door to his room and went in. There sat Cas, cross legged on his bed, totally nude. But that was not actually the most startling thing Dean saw. Cas had his wings completely unfurled. They spread across the room and kind of disappeared into the walls where they were too long for the room to accommodate.

Dean just stood and gaped at the sight. His breath came short and he couldn’t take it all in.

The feathers were so magnificent. They were sort of black but that was inadequate to explain the color. There were more shades of black than Dean even knew existed. They shimmered with their own light and moved as if there was a breeze when there was none.

“Oh, angel…”

Cas smiled that smile that made his eyes light up and just melted Dean’s heart.

Dean walked up to him. He reached out and touched a feather. It seemed to give Cas a thrill, as he made a little noise in his throat that went straight to Dean’s cock. Dean reached in the wings and felt and felt the feathers a little more aggressively.

Cas moaned and Dean could see he was erect. Dean’s jeans were getting really tight as well.

 

When Dean kissed Cas this time, it was erotic and needy. Cas opened his mouth to Dean and their tongues played with each other. The kisses became more frantic and took Cas’ breath away.

Cas broke away and said, “Merry Christmas, Dean.”

Dean grinned and replied, “Best damn Christmas present I ever got.”

Dean played around in Cas’ wings a little more. They were so erotic and sensual, he had to stop. He stood up and took off his clothes while Cas looked on.

Cas tucked his wings in and Dean made a small sigh.

“Don’t worry, Dean. I will bring them out for you to see whenever you want. Just ask me.”

 

They touched each other everywhere. They learned everything there was to know about the other body. Everything except one thing.

“Make love to me, Cas.”

Cas pushed Dean down and did just that. It was tender and sweet and hard and fast, dirty and loving, and amazing.

It was everything Cas had hoped for and a lot more.

It was everything Dean had hoped for and oh, so much more.

After dinner, Cas brought out his wings again for Dean and they made love again.

 

This was the most memorable Christmas they ever spent.

 


End file.
